


Splintering under the pressure

by Pansexualpuns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Trip, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hallucinations, Humanstuck, M/M, Non Consensual, Prostitution, Smoking, but also not humanstuck, dirk is a genuis and is struggling under the weight of expectation, he technically consents but hes asleep and bribed into it, none of its on screen tho, really dumb decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualpuns/pseuds/Pansexualpuns
Summary: dirk has always excelled at school, but the pressure is mounting and the amount he cares is dropping. bad habits lead to worse habits, and before long he finds himself on hallucinogens. its all well and fine until he starts seeing his hallucinations when hes not high.





	1. The rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work on this website. a big thanks to my friends who helped me brainstorming, my apologies if this chapter is a little short. the next one is going to be very very involved, and i didn't want to make the first chapter ridiculous. tell me what you think!

Someone across the room was clicking their pen, the small noise filling the next to silent room. Pencils scratched against paper, paper shifted, toes tapped against the floor. On occasion someone sniffled or coughed, each noise bouncing off your eardrums and berating your poor, poor skull. What did your skull ever do to deserve this? You had no idea. Dirks own test was already finished, tucked into the corner of your desk with the scantron sheet on top, papers perfectly aligned at the corner and matched up with your desk. Your pencil was long tucked behind your ear, and you found himself zoning out. You had finished some twenty minutes ago, easing through the questions long before most of the other students even flipped the second page. The blue screen was up, and each noise was a futile attempt to restart your hard drive.

No, you had finished the test. The reason all the sounds were scraping on your mind was stupid cravings. You had picked up a cigarette from some douche bag greaser wannabe just to try it a few weeks ago, and had taken up the habit. Hell, before you knew it you would be wearing leather jackets and calling everyone pops. You just hoped you would never take up the hairstyle. Now you spent the second half of most of your classes fingering the box of them in your pocket, or ducking out to the bathroom to skip class and grab a smoke in the bathroom; blowing the smoke towards the vent like any of the teachers gave a shit, you were pretty sure you had seen a few of them doing the deed. It wasn't like it was a big deal, your grades were top of his class, top of your school, most of the time you was bored in school anyway. 

You didn't even do it that often. Two or three a day, tops. One before school, one during, and one late at night on the roof or if you were feeling ballsy, in your room. Bro would absolutely murder your ass if he ever found out, even if dirk had caught him once or twice; you only smoked in your room when bro was out of the house. Something about do as i say and not as i do. You found your head dipping, leaning your chin against your hand lazily, spine bent in a way that was definitely not good for it with eyes low- they always took your shades for tests. you ignored the anxious glancing from the girl sitting next to you. Her eyes scanned the piece of paper none too subtly, but you couldn't bring it in yourself to care. You hadn't tried very hard on it, skimming through the questions and half assing equations. From the way she was tapping her pencil anxiously she needed the help. 

You jolted in surprise as the bell rang, surprised how much time had passed.The noise in the room reached a peak as people stood and handed in their papers. You sighed and collected your things, getting your shades back and handing in the test. You dipped out to the back of the school, carefully ducking by open doors to sneak out a back way. The “no smoking area” sign was promptly ignored as you dug out a cigarette and your lighter, getting it on the first time. The whole time you were rolling your eyes as goth kids and fake thugs tried to make conversation. You had better things to talk about than what drug they had tried recently. You crushed the butt under your heel and headed back inside, five minutes late to your next class- trig. 

The chair was as hard as ever under your ass, ignoring the stares from your classmates and glare from your teacher as you dropped your bag loudly and leaned back in the chair, taking the pencil from behind your ear. You know you smell like smoke, and you knew that roxy was staring at you from across the room. You didn't bother to look back, you would just get a raised eyebrow that you didn't want to answer to. She was just going to catch you after class, anyway. You zoned out for the rest of the class, only bringing yourself back down to your body when they handed back tests from last week. 

73%. 

Your lowest mark in… hell, maybe ever, you were sure you got better grades in kindergarten. As you flipped through the paper you ignored his teacher's remarks, ignored the fact that youtotally knew that was wrong and that the equation was m=qlv not q=mlv. Also, was that a fucking spelling error? Dude. 

The paper was unceremoniously shoved into your bag to be forgotten until it was needed, which was probably going to be never. Aka, you were going to either burn it or shove it deep into the recycling bin, never to be seen again. Rest in peace. You suffered through the rest of the class though, insistently ignoring every hand wave, cough and note passed to you by roxy. She could wait, and you would avoid it forever if you could. Sigh. 

As the bell rang you dragged your feet, throwing your bag over your shoulder and shuffling out to the hallway where none other than roxy waited for you, tapping her foot impatiently. 

“Dirk! I've been waiting for you, i didn't see you this morning, i wanted to tell you about-” she paused. Raised her eyebrow and leaned in, nose scrunching up as she prodded your chest.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up dirky. Didn't you /promise/ me you stopped smoking? Dirk! It's bad for you. Jane's uncle died from lung cancer you know, she of all people doesn’t need to smell that.”  
you pinched your nose, not ready to deal with her even if you had been dreading it all class. 

“Chill rox, it was one cigarette. Im working on quitting, just not cold turkey. Jane still isn't talking to me anyway... i'm sure i'll quit them by the time she forgives me. If she forgives me.” roxys expression softened, hand squeezing your shoulder reassuringly. Or at least it was meant to be, but it just made your stomach twist with guilt. 

“It's okay, distri, i'm sure she will. She cant stay mad at you forever!” you begged to differ. With a fist bump she relented, letting you slip away to your next class. Gym, one of the more tolerable considering the workout schedule at home. The day passed by with relative ease after that, skipping lunch to take a seminar and avoid seeing jane that day. 

Public transit was another one of your personal hells. Strangers surrounding your personal bubble, an absolute lack of sanitary standards and strange smells. You held tightly to a loop above your head, trying not to snap at anyone while people bumped into you as the bus stopped and started, shoulders hunched with a tight grip on your backpack strap. 

You turned up the music until you couldn't hear the chatter of other people. 

Pebbles crunched beneath your boot as you stepped off the bus, dave waiting for you at the bus stop- dirk had been transferred to what boiled to down to a prodigy school. Honestly, it was just a pain in the ass, but D had been over the moon when he found out you had been offered a place, and you couldn't bring it in yourself to say no; even if your gut sank. At the very least you had found a few friends.

The two of them walked quietly down the sidewalk, not bothering to remove headphones and start a conversation. From the looks of it, daves day hadn’t gone entirely swimmingly either, his hands shoved in his pockets with his head down, barely sparing dirk a nod. As they walked you were suddenly distracted by a memory- the two of them walking down the apartment stairs, hair style and clothes identical, a time when they found using the twin thing to mess with people endearing. A hand on your young shoulder stopped you, a piece of tape with “DIRK” written across it firmly attached to your shirt by d. You looked over to see bro doing the same to dave. (they would switch the pieces of tape later.) 

You looked over at dave with a silent sigh, hesitating before turning your head forwards again. The two of them climbed the stairs side by side, not bothering to hold the handrails, because fuck that. Ten minutes of steps later you were dropping your backpack and flopping onto the futon as dave found the TV remote. 

The rest of the afternoon passed by with little significance.

 

\------ 

Dave was snoring across the room, the moon and street lights giving the room an eerie glow through the open window, the sound of persistent traffic drifting through crack. The light cast shadows on your brother, eyes trained on the way his chest rose and fell evenly under his thin blanket. You subconsciously matched his breathing, wiping your hands on the edge of your bed where you sat. it was hard to weigh your decisions with dave in the room, pulling your favour without even knowing dirks options. 

You had been sitting there for a while. Long enough to have gone through a cigarette and pulled apart the butt, throwing little bits out the window until you had nothing left in your hands. Their digital clock gave him an idea of how the minutes were ticking by. Bright green numbers told you it was 1:37 am. You checked your phone for the umpteenth time, reading the text from his ever the douchebag friend, cronus Something about trying something stronger than a cigarette, on the house. Just a taste. 

The cigarettes were bad enough, really. At first you had thought that the little sticks were going to be the peak of your act of disobedience, but you found that he wanted to do something more. Not weed- bro didn't care about that. He even sat them down once, telling you and dave that if they ever wanted to experiment, they did it at home. But this was different than a little bit of weed, wasn't it? 

 

1:38 am. 

1:39am. 

The clock turned to 1:45 before you stood up, picking up your jeans off of the floor and pulling them on. Your belt clinked as you did it up, taking your gloves from your pocket and pulling them on; an old air of bros you had hijacked. Next came your shades, dimming the already softly lit room even more. After a moment you pulled them off and tucked them into your shirt, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

Dave shifted in bed, and you held your breath. After a minute he settled and you sighed, grabbing your wallet and shoving it in your pocket before you slipped out of their shared bedroom. You were introduced to lights flickering across the room harshly, unnatural yellows and blues making you squint at the TV, the sound low enough to give the living room a creepy vibe. bro was laid out on the couch, snoring loudly. One hand was on his chest and the other was hanging off the edge of the futon, his shades squished up against his face. You sighed, light feet leading you to turn off the TV, fingers skirting over bros face before you even knew what you was doing. You eased the shades off of his face and shut the arms, setting them down on the coffee table. You spent another few minutes watching him in the dark, breathing out a soft sigh. It was an effort to drag your feet away and towards the door, sliding on your shoes. The door clicked shut behind you quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dirk takes the plunge. i used pages 006417 to 006439 for reference!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for prostitution, drugs

you were only a few feet away from the doors of the apartment when you started to wish you had grabbed a hoodie. It didn't get unbearably cold in cali, but living near the ocean was enough to give a considerable chill. Goosebumps raised along your arms as you rubbed them, huffing as you walked down the street and towards the bus stop. A necessary evil, considering cronus tended to occupy himself in the shitter dregs of the city, and you was definitely not walking all the way across town. Not only was it cold, it would take a good two hours and the closer you got, the less you trusted the streets. 

Unsurprisingly, you were the only one that was at the bus stop, taking a seat on the wood even if it froze your ass even more. The buses came rather infrequently this late at night, but it seemed that you were gonna get lucky for once. Only ten minutes of fiddling passed before the bus pulled up, quickly standing up and flashing your bus pass to take a seat in the thankfully heated and scarcely filled bus. There were only two other passengers; a pair of teenage girls that had taken seats in the front, as close to the bus driver as possible. The two of them looked anxious as you walked by, but barely gave them a glance. God forbid one of them recognized the brother of the famous d strider.

You chose to sit at the back of the bus, legs tucked up against your chest to browse your phone and let cronus know that you were on the way. you dipped between texting the douchebag and playing shitty games on your phone. you still had flappy bird installed from what- 2013? It felt like it hadnt been that long, like just yesterday dave had launched his phone into the drywall in the middle of the afternoon. Bro had never bothered to fix it, the hole one of the countless hallmarks that proved the apartment was theirs. 

After a while you just put your phone away, trailing your fingers over the graffiti that littered every public bus ever until they approached your stop. It ranged from drawings that were too shitty to even be considered ironic, phone numbers and the word fuck written in bubble letters. As the streets took a familiar turn you pressed the button and stood, waiting for the bus to slow and the door to open to step back out into the cold. Surprisingly, you were greeted with a head full of way too much hair product and a too cheery smile; he usually waited outside the building instead of waiting for you at the bus stop, especially when it was this cold out. Cronus was standing to the side, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. He was wearing the same too tight jeans and shirt and his ever shitty leather jacket. He looked like danny from grease. 

“Ay, chief! Y’made it. I was worried you were gonna pussy outta this.” his fake accent grated on your nerves.

“I said i would come and lo and behold, here i am. There is no pussy in this equation if we aren't counting you.” cronus scowled at you, but you just brushed him off. The two of you started to walk towards a familiar building. It was almost comical- an abandoned warehouse in the dredges of the city, never used thanks to a failed attempt at fixing up the streets and boosting the economy. They came to a side door, banging on the metal in a short pattern. It was only a moment before the door swung open, someone you didn't recognize ushering the two of you inside. 

The comical similarities stopped there though. The inside was…. Nice? Much nicer than you would expect, considering. The floor was carpet, a TV on one wall with couches surrounding it. You were a little unnerved by a girl that was clearly high out of her mind, laying across the arm of a couch and drooling instead of the usual group of ‘friends’ that occupied the seats this time of night. It made you rethink your choices for the next few hours, but cronus quickly stole your attention by pulling you through a door and up a flight of stairs, and through another door into a room you hadn't seen before. In the new room it was even nicer- clearly meant to be a boss's office space it had been turned into a bedroom, the paint on the walls unchipped for the most part. The mattress was on a box spring and even had sheets on it, and looked clean to the naked eye. You give cronus a hard side glance from where he's standing, the shit eating grin on his face enough to tell you that this wasn't going to be quite as free as he had promised. You narrowed your eyes and sighed, pinching your nose. 

“... you said no strings attached.” 

“Sex doesn't have to have strings attached. Cmon, i already told the guy i was getting a favor in return for this. You wouldnt wanna make me a liar, would you?”

“I can't make you into something you already are. Pretty sure leaving out details counts as lying dude. The deal's off, drive me home.” you deadpanned, and cronus pouted.

“Whoa whoa, back up chief, no need to jump to that.” he has a slur on his words that grinds at your ears and makes you want to break his jaw. You can't imagine letting him of all people fuck you, even the thought leaves a foul taste in your mouth. “Look, dirk. I may have under explained the terms, but that isn't a reason t’just throw this opportunity out the window. I could always… start after you're unconscious. Clean up afterwards, it'll be like it never happened.” his words were rehearsed, telling you cronus knew what you were going to say. You briefly consider crossing the short distance between the two of you and landing a solid right hook. 

“Okay one, even if i consent now, that's technically rape. Talk about morally ambiguous, which i guess is ironic considering this is literally a drug house. Sorry dude, the idea of your penis anywhere near me, committed to memory or not, makes me want to cover myself in bleach.” cronus seemed to consider it. 

“I'll throw in three packs of cigarettes.” 

“Do you seriously think a couple cigarettes is gonna make me let you up my chocolate starfish? A little bit of bribery and your wildest dreams come true? You're gonna have to try harder than that.”

“Come on chief. I'm already drivin’ you home in the morning, and this doesn't cost you anything. I didn't even ask you for gas money.” you threw him a glare and he put up his hands defensively. “Okay, okay. I'll make it five, and i'll drive you wherever you want for the next month.” that… was a little more tempting. It still made his skin crawl, but the pros were holding an edge against the cons. You didn't say anything, and he groaned. “Okay fine, six and a pack of rolling papers.” you didn't even smoke weed, but bro was always complaining dave stealing his. Giving dave a supply would cut the bitching you had to deal with down.

“Make it two months with no gas money. And you have to stop calling me chief, even around your friends.“ you fire back, and the look on his face told you that you were pushing it. He stuck to his stupid greaser shtick like nothing else, you had never even seen him without his hair slicked back and a cigarette in his mouth. He also treated his car like it was his baby, you've seen him wiping down the leather of the passengers seat after giving someone a ride. 

“...deal.” he caved, somehow grinning wider than before. You can almost imagine razor sharp teeth in his mouth instead of the dull, yellowish ones there, like a shark. The more you thought about it, the more you realized the biggest problem you had with it was that he wasn't upfront with it. Sex was just…. Sex. the whole idea that it had to mean something was ridiculous and outdated, like sticking a dick in a hole was the ultimate proclamation of love. Of course, it could mean something, but anything can mean something. You shifted awkwardly on the spot, your hands shoved in your pockets because wow, before long you were gonna have a dick up your ass. Incredible. The idea still made you want to deck him and stomp on his dick, but at least you were gonna be unconscious. 

Cronus on the other hand, seemed to have no qualms. He shooed you towards the bed and you went without complaint, sitting on the edge. He dug out a little baggie, producing what looked like… a mint. It was an almost alarming shade of red, the outside smooth without an identification number. He grabbed your hand and dropped it in your palm, the pill a little bigger than you had expected. It looked like one of those candy mints that you got from old ladies but could never buy anywhere. You looked up at him expectantly. 

“This is what the streets call sburb. Okay so whatcha wanna do is chew that real fast and chase it with some water, otherwise you'll wake up with some wicked heartburn. Oh and uh, take off your shoes, i don't want dirt on the bed.” you nodded, toeing off your shoes and neatly tucking them against the bed. You scooted back and sat against the wall, the pill still in your hand. You hesitate though, rolling it over your palm slowly. You could still change your mind. Tell cronus to go fuck himself and take the bus back home, slip back into bed before anyone knew you even left. But what would be the point? 

Before cronus can bitch at you to get the show on the road you pop it in your mouth and chew. For some reason you were expecting sweetness, but the pill mostly tastes like nothing with a hint of bitterness, the coating leaving your mouth chalky. You take the cup he offers and downs it, glad to rid of the taste and texture. You take your shades and fold them carefully, setting them down on the nightstand before scooting down to lay down. With one last look at him you close your eyes, sighing. And you wait. 

And wait. 

And wait. 

Finally you sit up, turning your head to bitch at cronus only to stop. You were greeted with a new scene, an incredibly messy room with light streaming through a window that showed a big open sky. You are now Dirk. What the hell was going on here again? That's right. You were lodged in the bulbous cleft of paradox spaces huge foam ass. You stand up, your shades already on your face. It's… surprising surreal. Like you were really standing in this room, and not on a drug trip. You hold your hand in front of your face because wow, you really expected more man sized kernels of corn chasing you through a forest of giant babies. However as you look around there are things that are out of place. First of all, cal is wearing a purple dress with a crescent moon on it. While bro had sewed a few different outfits for him, you had never seen this one before. There were posters that made little sense, and plushies for dave's shitty comic. Pieces of robots seemed to litter the room too, and the more you pieced it together in your head the more you realized this was your room. Apart from the objects that didn't fit, it was yours. A peek out the window greeted you with something even more surprising. A vast expanse of water, and as you leaned out the window to look you couldn't find a landmark to ground yourself. In fact you couldn't find any marks, land or otherwise. Even looking down you were greeted with more water. Vividly you could smell the salt in the air, and you leaned back before you jumped just to see what would happen. You had the vague feeling of being watched. 

Feeling on edge, you picked up your sword from where it lay in cals arms. His eyes seemed a little less dead than usual, and you turned away quickly. You still felt like you were being watched. It was a good sword, practically indestructible and completely fucking awesome and anime. As the sword vanished from your hand, you suddenly got the feeling that you were high. Out of the corner of your eye you could see a box and as you looked up, you found it looked like more of a card. On it was…. Your sword. You reached out to try and grab it, but it was just out of your reach. But with a little focus, it popped back in your hand. As soon as you stopped focusing on it, it disappeared back into the card, and out of your reach. Huh. 

You slide your hands into your pockets, only to be greeted with a card. You pull it out, and flip it over. On the back there were three additional; cards tucked into the back. The words ‘STRIFE SPECIBUS’ are written across the top, and a picture of a sword is below it in an oddly pixelated fashion. Below that were the words ‘bladekind’. Along with that were was also puppet and fancy santa, both accompanied by a picture of what he assumed was a weapon. Strife meant fight, right? Curiously, you pull out the bladekind only for the sword to go flying across the room, lodging itself in the wall. You carefully tuck it back into place and put the card back in your pocket before retrieving the weapon. 

For whatever reason you feel the urge to give cal a fistbump, and before you know it you knuckles were pressed against the white felt that made up his hand. Puppets were cool as shit of course, but this version of cal was making you feel a little weird. You ignored it though, cal was the shit. You brushed it off as part of the drug trip. 

As you continue to move around the room you inspect one of the fact santas. Look at this pompous little asshole. What a godawful piece of shit this thing is. You aren't even sure why these things are around. The miasma of tackiness that surrounds them is almost enough to outstrip their irony value. Almost.

Continuing to move around the room you're greeted with… a robot. You quickly recognize him as squarewave, a design for a rapping robot you came up with when you were thirteen. But he's right there in front of you, bobbing like a shitty fighter character. For a moment you're worried that if you touch him, it'll all fall apart. You reach out and poke him anyway, and he just kept going, unaffected. You wondered if sawtooth, your other design for a bot was anywhere around here- you didn't see any sign of him. Maybe he would come flying through the wall. At this point anything seemed likely. 

You shooed him to the side as you continued on your exploration of your room. A wardrobe stood against the wall, the hat that was on your shirt plastered on the front of it. It was certainly a wardrobe, but there didn't seem to be any way to open it. Curiously, you pressed your fingers against the flat slab that made up the middle of it. Without warning, you were greeted with a rush of air and miraculously, a change of shirt. You were know in a black tank top that had the same symbol on the front. You… weren't going to question it. 

With your newly exposed shoulder you find another thing from when you were thirteen years old. A piece of ink featuring one of dave's sweet bro and hella jeff characters. You couldn't help but laugh, incredulous. You would have wondered how the hell you even got it considering you were in the middle of a presumably endless ocean if you actually gave a shit. 

You take another look at your posters, a little pleased that even out of your mind you had enough taste to enjoy the works of your favourite show, my little pony. Rainbow dash is the shit, irony be damned. She's just so spunky. 

You dick around your room a little more, inspecting the various puppets that matched up to bros smuppets, along with hats that you couldn't wear and pieces of robots that you had no idea where you got the supplies for. You also found yourself switching back to your other shirt. You're still not exactly sure how that works, but thinking about it is kind of fucking with you. You also screw around with whatever it was that was holding your katana. With a little focus you bring up what looks like a map. It was a grid, and there were more of those weird cards. Various objects were in a few of them, and you could pick them up as you pleased. Thinking about how it worked made his head hurt so he didn’t. You had a lot of orange soda. At the back of your mind you had a niggling thought that your bro had left it behind for you, but that made just about as much sense as everything else that was going on. 

Your mind was going a million miles an hour and fuck, you thought this was supposed to relax you. You felt more stressed than ever, carefully hidden behind your shades and poker face. You took a breath slowly. When you opened your eyes you were greeted with another new scene and fuck, you were gonna get whiplash like this.

You looked around, and found that the room was actually the same as before, everything was just in a god awful shade of red, your clothes replaced with something similar to what cal was wearing. Speaking of which, cal was sitting exactly where he was before, unchanged. You found something else different, and picked it up. It looked like a news article, and you were shocked to see jane dead on the cover. It looked like she was in a garb similar to yours. Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something here. 

Suddenly you found yourself jerking awake, like someone had ambushed you. Instead of the weird mock up of your room you were back in the room you had taken the drug in. light was shining through the window, stabbing into your eyes ruthlessly. You shut your eyes against it and groaned. You regretted it immediately, the sound feeling like barbs digging into the inside of your throat. You felt sore. 

Slowly you made it to a sitting position, rubbing your temple and swinging your legs over the side of the bed. Surprisingly, you were fully clothed, despite being sure cronus had gone through on your deal. You found another pill and a glass of water beside your shades, and you didn't hesitate to down both and slide them onto your face. Next you slip on your shoes, you body complaining as you bend down to tie them. Standing up is even more of a chore, and you take a minute to walk around the room to get yourself together before you open the door, blearily moving down the stairs and into the main room you had seen last night. As you walked down the stairs you could hear someone talking. 

“... it was totally worth it, he felt like a dream. Made more noise than i woulda thought he would, considering.” you gagged as you realized it was cronus, coughing loudly to let everyone know that hey, dirk has joined the conversation. You were regretting your decision from last night already. Cronus had the dignity to look embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck and standing up. You glared at him from behind your shades and you hated how you could feel you looked like a mess. Without a word you walked towards the side door, and cronus followed. 

“I uh, sorry about that dirk.” you ignored him. The two of you walked to his car and you slid in the side, thumping your head back against the headrest. “So, how was your first drug trip?” you rolled your eyes even if he couldn't see it. 

“Weird as fuck. Surreal. Like i took a step sideways in the passage of time.” the engine roared to life, and you could appreciate that cronus had a nice car. Some vintage thing his dad had bought him, it purred like a dream. You wished that you could take a look under the hood, but he would sooner drop the greaser thing than let dirk touch the engine. 

As he pulled out you took your phone out of your pocket and turned it on. You were quickly bombarded with missed calls and messages from dave and bro, mostly bitching about missing early morning practice. He sent them both a quick message to assure them he wasn't dead and in fact, on his way home. You almost wish you had opted for public transit instead, just so you could hold off from the questions a little bit longer. At least cronus wasn't talking your ear of like he usually did, the silence in the car helping ease his pounding headache. You closed your eyes behind your shades and let the cars movements lull you into a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it may seem a little boring now, but the more dirk does the drug the more memories hes gonna get from sburb version dirk.


End file.
